


A Flower Blooms

by Ghocolate



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Chuunin Exams, Haruno Sakura-centric, Introspection, One Shot, Short, Strong Haruno Sakura, This is Bad, Vignette, basically just sakura realizing shes a badass, like really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghocolate/pseuds/Ghocolate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Flower Blooms

Sakura stands strong, stronger than she’s ever dared herself to be. She is covered in dirt and blood and sweat, and she smiles. Smiles because it feels right, because her hair is short and more red than pink and she is better for it. She smiles because this is who she’s supposed to be and she was a fool for ever believing otherwise. She smiles because she is dirty and injured and ugly and _better_ than she’s ever been.

She smiles because she is free.


End file.
